youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Videogamedunkey
Jason Gastrow (born January 30, 1991), known as VideoGameDunkey or Dunkey is a YouTube commentator, mainly known for his League of Legends videos. His videos are rife with swearing, nonsensical humor, and hilarious rage. He has played with several famous League of Legends gamers and is good friends with PBat (PaperBatVG). Dunkey has played both famous and unknown video games. Many of his titles are misleading as to the game he's playing. Dunkey rarely keeps series prominence and prefers distributing his unique brand of comedy over a variety of games. Current Series *League of Legends *Super Mario 64 (hiatus) *Halo Recap (periodic) *Megaman 2 (hiatus) *Wheelman (hiatus) *Earthbound (hiatus) Games Played *Undertale *Hitman: Absolution *Happy Wheels (Wheelman) *Hearthstone *Juno *Dora's Fantastic Gymnastic Adventure *Glover *Gex (for about 2 seconds) *300 Heroes *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *DotA 2 *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Skyman) *Red Dead Redemption *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Halo 1-4 *Akinator.com *Super Rub-Dub (Bubberducky) *Super Mario 64 *Mega Man 2 *Octodad: Dadliest Catch *Kanye Quest *GTA III *GTA Vice City *GTA San Andreas *GTA IV *GTA V *Slender *Divekick *Tank Search (developed by him and PBat) *G-Mod: Prop Hunt *G-Mod: Trouble in Terrorist Town *Left 4 Dead *Thirty Flights of Loving *Um Jammer Lammy *Saints Row the Third *Saints Row IV *Game Dev Tycoon *Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension *Sonic '06 *Dishonored *Runescape *Playstation: All-Star Battle Order Royale *Superman 64 *Lord of the Rings: Guardians of Middle Earth *Payday: The Heist *Tokyo Jungle *Sleeping Dogs *Team Fortress 2 *Golden Eye 007: Reloaded *The Last of Us *Guns of Icarus *Street Fighter IV *The Incredible Hulk *Draw My Thing *Bioshock Infinite *Toy Story *Twisted Metal *Far Cry 3 *Super Adventure Box *Splinter Cell *Bloons Tower Defense (with PBat) *Resident Evil 6 *Mass Effect 3 *Spy Fox: Dry Cereal *Portal 2 *Darius Twin *Uncharted 3 *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Super Smash Bros. for WiiU *XCOM: Enemy Unknown *Rayman Origins *Catherine *Mortal Kombat 9 *Max Payne 3 *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Minecraft *Duke Nukem Forever *Asura's Wrath *Silent Hill 2 *Counter Strike: Source *Counter Strike: Global Offensive (Gold Nova 1) *The Legend of Zelda (Original) *Battletoads *Crysis 2 *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Killzone 3 *Trine 2 *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Earthbound *Overwatch *Shenmue 2 *Takeshi's Challenge *Uno *Ackbar *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *KOTOR *Kane and Lynch *Many More... Dunkey and PBat In the past, Dunkey and Pbat have made several playthroughs under Good Meets Evil. Many of the playthroughs have been discontinued. Games Played * Minecraft (3) * Dead Rising 2 (12) * Bloons TD (1) * Dead Island (1) * Resident Evil 6 (1) * Lara Croft: Guardian of Light (5) Quotes *Holy Shiiiit. Holy Shitamole. (Fallout 4) *See ya later, Fuckers. (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) *Watch this. Shut the fuck up, Daryl, you don't know, I'm a navy seal! Watch this. SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare) *Wait a minute, why am I a monkey in an oval? (Watch_Dogs) *Is this pizza hut? More like Pizza Butt! *You beat missions on hard difficulty, you get fucking dickbubcus for it. (Destiny) *It's very advanced because the game is spelled with an underscore between Watch and Dogs. *The PvP is a cut above garbage like Call of Duty Tree Warfare...(Destiny) *At least I can always go back to Knack.(Watch_Dogs) *Did you know the driving in this game was developed by a gay rattle snake? Fabio Enchilada? (Watch_Dogs) *Eh I'm a fucking cop I can shoot anybody get the hell out of my way, you other cop. I'm a fucking cop look at this shit WeeeeeeBjeeeeeahuh yeah I'm right back on you I'm a fucking cop. *Not even close baby. *SHEEEEEEEEEEIT! *Nice try guy. *Eeeeey Bitch. *Fuckin Idiot. *PeeSin (Lee Sin). *Dunkey Roll. *SHUT THE FUCK UP. *Pet Me ____. *Hey, it's me, Dunkey! *PELICAN! (Halo Recaps) *I'm Hitman! (Hitman) *I'm Megaman! *I'm Sneakman! *I'm outta here! *I'm going back in! *GOTCHA! *What the bitch? *Singed Flip! *Let's go to the ocean. (GTA) *Kindle? Nook? More like Josh Cook! *Horse. *Chicken. *Bill. *Good Job Dunkey. *Good Bye Dunkey. *Dunkey ____. *YOU BITCH. *What the hell is going on, what is this, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON?! *It'll be YEEEEEEEEEEEEEARS before you can face me, Soraka! *No, not the Captcha! *Aww, shit... *Come back here you little whore. *Ya dumb bitch. *According to mah calcalatians _____. *We could rule this city SpidaMan, or we could just fight to the death. *Do you even know who I am?! I'm videogamedunkey... I have over 10 videos! *With these gunnas... I'm unkillable *It was Singed the whole time. * This wouldn't be the first time I choked a woman. * FUCKO! * And the legend continues... * KNOCK KNOCK. BILL CLINTON! * Anuda day, anuda play - MLK (Operation Teemo) * I call this technique: Not even close baby. * OOO MAMA! * I did it! I killed Smite baby! * Pizza Chen? More like PIECE OF SHIT! * Foolishly, I tried communicating with the chicken. Only to catch a glimpse, of the unparalleled fuckness of a chicken's mind. (League of Legends: Guide to Chickens) * Like taking candy from a sandwich. * BOTTLE BLAST! (Hitman Bottleer) * The gaaaaames! (Kingdom Hearts) * Well ya' know. ______ is the best right now. (League of Legends: Best Champion) * Ay baby! You got parking? Cause I'm gonna park my car! * I'm sick of this. You know what Fiora? Get the fuck out of here. On my wings. Get the fuck out of here Fiora. Mid-air Mambo Kill bitch. * Dunder Kill! * Double-Decker Dunder! * Deadlykill? More like FUCKIN' DEAD. * I thought this was a hardcore game. * Woah this is a hardcore game! * Frogger woulda done it! * Get'em outta here! * And I betta get it too Channels Before "Videogamedunkey" * jmonkey21 2006-2010 * Meatwadsprite 26, 2008